In the food agricultural industry it is useful to provide the public with a variety of herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,588 dated Jul. 13, 1982 and entitled "Plant Growth Regulators Comprising 4-Hydroxyisoxazole and Related Compounds", assigned to Suntory Limited, Osaka, Japan, discloses that 4-hydroxyisoxazole and its lower alkyl and acyl derivatives having the following structure have herbicidal and plant growth regulating properties: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen, lower acyl containing up to 6 carbon atoms, lower alkyl containing up to 6 carbon atoms, substituted and unsubstituted phenyl and benzyl. Although herbicidal properties of 4-hydroxyisoxazole and its lower alkyl and acyl derivatives are disclosed, herbicidal properties of the starting material, 4-isoxazole carboxylic acid, are not disclosed or suggested.
Herbicidally active isoxazolyl imidazoli dinone derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4, 836,845 entitled "Herbicidally Active Isoxazolyl Imidazolidinone Derivatives" dated Jun. 6, 1989 and assigned to American Cyanamid Company. The American Cyanamid patent does not disclose or suggest that the compounds useful in the methods of this invention have herbicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,313 entitled "Oxazolium Salts as Hardeners for Gelatin" dated May 23, 1967, assigned to Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y. discloses oxazolium salts useful as hardeners for gelatin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,763 entitled "Heterocyclylalkyl Esters Of 2-Imidazolinonenicotinic Acids" dated May 3, 1988 assigned to CIBA Geigy discloses compounds of the structure: ##STR3## which are used as herbicides.